


Nightfall- V

by metalcowboy



Series: Fireteam Geo [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny 2, Taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalcowboy/pseuds/metalcowboy
Summary: Fireteam Geo faces a seemingly impossible challenge (Stone POV)
Series: Fireteam Geo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530182
Kudos: 2





	Nightfall- V

I knew the risks coming in, but  _ man  _ am I still pissed about it. 

The intel was bad. Well, I shouldn’t say  _ bad. _ The intel was technically correct, but the numbers were way off. We came out here expecting to see a sizable number of taken, but  _ this _ was… Hoo boy. This was something. This was a legion of taken, a  _ horde _ of taken. You could’ve told me there were more taken on this rock than on the goddamn dreadnaught and I wouldn’t have batted an eyelid. This description is getting gratuitous, you get the point. I’m swimming in space goo. 

This was supposed to be an extermination mission, fly down to the saturnian moon and get rid of the taken infesting the old research base so we can, well, research.

We haven’t even reached the front door of the lab. We thought the region had flooded, that a small lake had formed in front of the lab, but it was fucking  _ taken! _ We had to land almost two klicks away from the place in order to not transmat directly onto them. 

Anyway. This was supposed to be an extermination. It turned out to be a war.

-

It wasn’t so bad to start. Sure the numbers seemed overwhelming, but we get overwhelmed by numbers all the time! An army of taken should be just another tuesday for us, except for the fact that it’s been five hours and we’ve barely moved a klick towards the objective. Not to mention the taken seem to be getting tougher and tougher. It’s like for each taken I kill, the next one has an extra spike somewhere on it and I don’t know why. I could use a lunch break, frankly. My smg has been dry for the last hour or so, and I’m saving what shells I have in case something big and mean shows up. Luckily I’ve got the cleaver to deal with the unending waves of thralls and psions and acolytes. Citrine and Dusty seem to be handling themselves well too.

-

My sword started chipping. It’s weird, considering I thought the taken were made of goo. Oh well. Can’t tell you how many times I’ve died, hell, how many times  _ all _ of us have died. Every time one of us goes down, the other two will blow a hole in the sea of taken to make enough time for us to rez. I’ve lost count of… well, everything at this point- the number of taken we’ve killed, the number of nova bombs I’ve seen wipe out a score of taken to seemingly no effect, the number of deaths between the three of us. I’m starting to lose focus, to lose hope. It’s never ending. We can’t leave. We can’t stop.

\- 

Sword snapped in half an hour ago. I can’t risk Pebble coming out to fix it. I’ve been pummeling taken for so long the servos in my right arm stopped working. Not sure how long ago. It’s all I can do to muster the light for a grenade at this point. I wish I had a ward. The knight fire is hot, so hot. I can feel myself melting. I can feel myself fading. I stumble to my knee after punching the head off an acolyte. Dusty pulls me to my feet. He’s missing an eye. It’s too dangerous for us to keep going. We need to pull back. We NEED to PULL BACK. We can’t pull back. The gap we cleared in the sea has all but filled in behind us. We’re so close. We’re so close…

-

I want to go home. I want to go home. I don’t know how long it’s been. Days. I think. I WANT TO GO HOME. I’m tired. I can’t feel anything anymore. I haven’t seen Dusty in hours. Helmet broke. No radar. My hammer is barely hotter than a stove. But I just keep hitting them. They don’t stop. They don’t let up. I let my team down. I LET my FRIENDS DOWN. I can barely remember why we’re here. I can’t see the objective. I can barely see anything. Darkness clouds the edge of my vision. I think my arm fell off. I haven’t felt it in hours but I don’t think it’s there at all now. I want to go home I WANT TO GO. I want off this rock. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. This is my fault.

-

I hear a yell behind me. A tap on my shoulder. I turn around. It’s Citrine. No. Her hand. She’s being ripped apart by thrall. I get mad. Real mad. NOBODY kills my friends but ME. I start running towards her. I’m burning with solar light. My leg blows. I flip over and land on my back. Why did we have to take this job? We could be eating ramen right now. 

I look up at the stars  **GET UP** and for a brief moment I feel peace  **YOU HAVE TO GET UP** one of the perks of this job nobody talks about is that you get to see space all the time  **YOUR FAMILY IS GOING TO DIE** I’ve been doing this guardian thing for years  **YOUR FAMILY WILL DIE AND IT’S YOUR FAULT** and not once has it lost its beauty  **THEY’RE COMING YOU HAVE TO STAND UP YOU HAVE TO FIGHT** to me at least. I let out a breath  **GET UP GET UP GET UP THEY’RE HERE** and I think to myself, for just a moment,  **WHY WHY WHY I WANT TO GO HOME** that maybe everything will turn out okay. 

**YOUR LIGHT FADES AWAY...**

**Author's Note:**

> Short little piece i wrote while listening to risk of rain 2 soundtrack. Wanted to make something that began with a bit of optimism but ended with utter hopelessness and delirium so I killed my fireteam (not canon lol)


End file.
